This invention relates to a tractor-trailer slider, and more particularly, the invention relates to a lightweight frame structure that increases the strength of the slider while reducing its weight.
Sliders are used in the trailer industry for repositioning a trailer suspension relative to a trailer frame to redistribute the load on the axles. To adjust the slider relative to the trailer, a pin locking system is actuated to move pins to an unlocked position. In a locked position, the pins selectively couple the slider to the trailer frame at a desired slider position. With the pins in the unlocked position, the trailer and the tractor are driven to reposition the trailer forward or rearward relative to the slider. The pins are subsequently moved to the locked position once the slider is positioned in the desired slider position.
Occasionally, the pins of the pin locking system do not fully engage the trailer frame. As a result, the slider may become decoupled from the trailer and move from the desired slider position during operation of the tractor-trailer. If no pins are engaged, and the trailer stops during operation, the slider may collide with the trailer causing damage to the trailer and/or slider. If only the pins on one side of the slider are engaged with the trailer frame, the slider may rack, or parallelogram, if the trailer is braked hard.
There is a need for a slider with improved structural rigidity, and in particular, a structure that better withstands racking, while avoiding an increase in the weight of the slider.